Tetangga Cantik
by NatsumiHyuuga
Summary: Sudah dapat first-kiss Hinata! Cihuuy! Eh, kok Hinata hilang? Waduh! Hinata diculik! NOOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, minna-san! **_

_**Kali ini Natsu kembali lagi dengan fic Natsu yang baru! Jejeeeeeng *symphony no. 5 Beethoven***_

_**Kali ini, fic-nya ber-rated M ^^ tapi untuk safety aja sih.. habisnya, Natsu kan belum pernah coba tulis fic dengan rated M. jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau ada kekurangannya yaaa**_

_**Naruto is not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto's sensei.**_

_**There are lots of anime in this fic that doesn't belong to me.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tetangga Cantik

"_**Apa? Lucy Heart*ilia dari anime Fa*ry Ta*l?"**_

"_**Hn, figure-nya laku keras!"**_

"_**Andaikan saja ada wanita dengan tubuh aduhai seperti itu… mungkin di bar ada?"**_

"_**Lebih baik aku pergi ke kuil, berdoa kepada dewa agar datang gadis seperti itu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tokyo, 17 Juli 2011 12:46**_

Suasana di musim panas benar-benar menyiksa Sasuke. Matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya, hawa panas seperti tidak ada udara membuat keringat Sasuke meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini berjalan menyusuri stasiun kereta yang ramai akan orang.

Seiring dia berjalan, para gadis berebut pandang melihatinya.

Apabila diungkapkan dengan majas personifikasi,pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata _obsidian_ ini seperti penjelmaan dari seorang dewa yang turun dari surga untuk menyejukkan musim panas dengan ketampanannya yang_ cool_.

Tapi Sasuke tidak membalas satupun tatapan gadis-gadis itu. Melewati mesin pemeriksa tiket, dia berjalan dengan cuek kedalam kereta. Di dalam kereta, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah tiang besi untuk pegangan.

Secara tidak sengaja, kemeja biru muda miliknya tersangkut di sebuah sekrup tua.

"_Chikuso!_"

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan kemeja kesayangannya itu. Tapi, sungguh sial nasib si ganteng. Kemeja biru itu malah semakin tersangkut di sekrup itu. Sudah keadaan kereta yang berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang, kemejanya tidak mau lepas, lagi!

Mau tak mau, dia hanya memasrahkan nasibnya. _Mau diapakan lagi, toh sudah begini, _pikir Sasuke pesimis. Panas, bau badan yang penuh keringat dan deodorant, serta wangi parfum yang menyeruak membuat hidungnya terasa penuh.

Dengan wajah tidak suka, Sasuke mengernyitkan alis rapi kebanggaan Uchiha. Mencoba menyingkirkan campuran bau tidak nyaman itu, dia memikirkan festival yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

Di saat kepalanya sibuk memikirkan tujuan yang akan ia tuju, tiba-tiba tercium bau lembut yang ringan. _Bau lavender dan vanilla… _

Terbuai dengan wangi itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari kereta yang sudah berhenti. Sunggguh ironis, Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal di Universitas Tokyo –otaknya yang cemerlang, parasnya yang elok, dan sikapnya yang cool- harus menanggung malu karena setelah beberapa kali kondektur menegur, Sasuke tetap melamun sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

Memasang wajah tidak tahu malu, Sasuke keluar dari dalam kereta. Sesampainya di luar kereta, ia mencerutuki kebodohannya gara-gara wangi lembut yang tadi membuat kosong pikirannya.

_Untung saja si idiot itu tidak ada di sini._

Kalau Naruto ada di sini bersamanya sekarang, pasti kejadian yang tadi sudah dijadikan bahan ejekan untuknya di universitas. _Brrr…_ baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tidak ingin kejadian memalukan yang tadi terulang lagi, dia mulai berjalan keluar dari stasiun kereta. Diluar, dia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Yo! _Teme_!"

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan kencang seperti anak kecil yang bertemu dengan ayahnya. Berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala Naruto .

BUK!

"_I-IITAAAAI!"_

"_Urusai, baka_! Kau ribut sekali, tahu?"

Naruto Cuma bias memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Belum sempat si rambut kuning ini menyahut Sasuke, taksi yang sudah dipesannya datang.

Menaiki taksi itu, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung merasa lega. AC di dalam taksi itu begitu sejuk. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi konyol. Mulutnya tersenyum, dan matanya tertutup. Ia memajjukan sedikit tubuhnya kearah AC, tapi Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"HEI! JANGAN EGOIS, _TEME_!"

"_Urusai!"_

Musim panas benar-benar sebuah bencana bagi Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini Sasuke tidak akan menyerah untuk memberikan posisi adem-ayem itu kepada sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

Tangan Naruto mencoba menggeser Sasuke dari posisinya. Tapi, pangeran Uchiha ini tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Yup, bisa ditebak. Terjadilah perang-geser-tempat di dalam taksi yang sempit. Sasuke, Naruto, berterima kasihlah pada supir taksi itu. Berterima kasih karena ia dengan baik hati tidak menurunkan kalian yang terlalu ribut di dalam taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kyoto, 17 Juli 2011 12:46**_

"Kau serius akan hal ini, _chichi-ue_?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang berumur antara 14 tahun, memegang sebuah penyiram tanaman di tangannya. Rambut coklat lurus, bola mata silver seperti sebuah cermin. Garis wajah tegasnya menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Apakah aku pernah bercanda?" jawab seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan gadis itu.

Dia adalah Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi Hyuuga, seorang penerus klan Hyuuga yang menguasai teknik bela diri. Seorang pria pendiri Hyuuga _corp_. yang memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi lebih dari siapapun. Seorang pria _stoic_ tanpa istri –duda-.

Mendengar jawaban sang ayah, gadis ini cuma memandang sekilas ayahnya kemudian melanjutkan menyiram tanaman kesayangan kakaknya.Setelah kakak perempuannya pergi, gadis bernama Hanabi ini merasa kesepian.

Tapi, itu adalah salah sang kakak juga. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal memalukan seperti _**itu. **_Merasa terlalu membebani pikirannya, Hanabi melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Hiashi Hyuuga yang menatapi punggung putri bungsunya itu merasa bangga. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, berumur muda seperti Hanabi dan sudah memiliki aura kharismatik serta kejeniusan di atas rata-rata sungguh memenuhi persyaratan sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain, _Heiress._

Tidak seperti putri sulungnya yang lemah, Hanabi adalah orang yang kuat. Kemampuan fisiknya dapat mengalahkan laki-laki dewasa. "Hanabi, jangan lupa akan latihanmu yang kemarin kuajarkan.".

Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hai, chichi-ue"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Dijual terbatas! Triple Amazing Figure edisi spesial! Lucy Heart*ilia, Ju*ia Loxar, dan… Er*a S*arlet!"

Seorang penjual figure di Anime and Manga festival yang dikunjungi Sasuke dan Naruto dengan semangatnya mengibas-ngibaskan bendera lambang Fa*ry Ta*il. Tanpa basa-basi, orang-orang langsung mengerumuni tempat itu. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya… Er*a S*arlet ada di tanganku! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Dengan bahagianya Naruto memeluk barang kesayangannya. Ditempelkannya pipi dengan garis-garis seperti kumis kucing itu di kotak figure tersebut.

"Kau tipe _uke._ Er*a tipe _seme"_

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan sinis dari Sasuke. Dia terbuai di dunianya sendiri dengan Er*a.

Sementara Nartuo sibuk dengan khayalannya, Sasuke sibuk mencari figure Miku*u A*ahina. Dia sangat suka tokoh moe dari anime Har*hi Suz*miya itu. Sudah bohay, manis, sopan lagi.

Tapi sayang, tokoh kesukaannya tidak ada di festival. Tiba-tiba saja, kakak kelas mereka di universitas datang mengahampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Un!" pemuda berambut kuning yang diikat kuncir kuda, menepuk pundak Naruto dan Sasuke.

Otomatis, Naruto menjatuhkan kotak figure-nya. Untung saja figure didalamnya tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak, maka bisa dipastikan akan ada keributan.

"BAKA! BAGAIMANA KALAU ER*A-CHAN RUSAK?"

"Ehe, gomen, un~"

"Ada perlu apa, Deidara?" ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Kalian tahu di mana tempat jual figure wanita-wanita cantik?'

"Kalau kau mau, ada figure Lucy Heart*ilia di gerbang timur nomor 8B" dengan bangganya Naruto memberitahu Deidara yang –sepetinya terlambat datang.

Deidara berteriak nyaring sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya seperti air mancur.

"Apa? Lucy Heart*ilia dari anime Fa*ry Ta*l?" Deidara menggoncang-goncang pundak Naruto dengan kencang. Sasuke yang kasihan melihat Naruto, mengambil alih jawaban.

"Hn, figure-nya laku keras!"

Mendengar kata 'laku' dan 'keras', pemuda berwajah maniak itu pergi secepat s_hunpo_ para _Shinigami _dari anime Ble*ch.

"Andaikan saja ada wanita dengan tubuh aduhai seperti itu… mungkin di bar ada?" Naruto memegang dagunya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke kuil, berdoa kepada dewa agar datang gadis seperti itu."

Mencerna perkataan cerdas sahabatnya selama 0,01 detik, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari tempat festival itu diadakan.

"Ayo kita ke kuil, Sasukeeee!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ara-ara_? Ada perlu apa, _ojou-chan_?" seorang nenek tua berkonde dengan celemek pink menyapa seorang gadis berambut indigo yang masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Ini… tempat kos, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, ojou-chan. Kau mau mnyewa disini?"

Gadis ini tersenyum.

"_Hai."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC **_

_**HOOOOH… selesaii! :D**_

_**Gimana? Bagus gaak? Lumayan panjang gak? Keren gak? Hehehe**_

_**Sebenarnya ide ini sudah lama datangnya, cuma masih ragu buat nulis fic rated M :D tapi kali ini, Natsu sudah siap lahir batin! Lol**_

_**Oke. Silakan direview!**_

_**P.S: Review yang banyak yaaa (^.^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Errr… Natsu mau mengumumkan sesuatu, tapi readers jangan kecewa ya =='**_

_**Jadi begini nih, teman-teman Natsu pada pada baca fic ini. **_

_**Ah… to do point aja deh. Natsu gak jadi buat fic ini jadi rated M. habis, dibaca sama teman-teman sih, Natsu jadi malu banget. (o/**__**o**__**) **_

_**Jadi yah.. fic ini tetap ber-rated T. mungkin ada sedikit adegan *piiiiip* tapi adegan itu gak dideskripsikan secara benar-benar dan cuma sekilas aja :D**_

_**Well, jangan kecewa ya my dear readers.**_

_**Naruto is not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto's sensei.**_

_**There are lots of anime which doesn't belong to me.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tetangga Cantik

"_**Erm… K-kau s-s-siapa?" **_

"_**A-aku… Hi-Hinata Hyuuga dari k-k-kamar 18. Yo-yoroshiku!"**_

"_**Sasuke Uchiha. Kamar 19."**_

"_**O-oh…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, jadi ke kuil?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Pemuda berambut kuning _uke_-nya Er*a, pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah menjadi sehabatnya selama 13 tahun. Sasuke rada-rada dilema menjadi sahabat Naruto. Di sisi lain, Naruto sangat kontras dengannya. Kalau Naruto diumpamakan matahari, maka Sasuke adalah… bulan?

Yah, apapun Sasuke, yang jelas dia sangat kontras dengan Naruto.

Di sisi yang lain lagi, mereka berdua mendukung satu sama lain. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, namun Sasuke benar-benar mengganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat. Mungkin dilema itu disebabkan karena karena kebodohan Naruto yang SEPERTINYA kelewat batas.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. _Sangat."_

"_Na-nani_? Kenapa aku? Bukankah yang bilang mau ke kuil sebelumnya? _BAKA TEME_!"

Sasuke memukul dahinya. Sebaliknya, Naruto tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi, mirip sekali seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi pepso**nt.

"Itu hanya sarkasme, _dobe_."

"O-oh… sarkasme rupanya? Hehehe"

Seperti di kartun-kartun, di atas kepala Sasuke muncul lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba.

TING!

Pemuda otaku cakep ini menyengir samar. Sambil merangkul bahu Naruto, Sasuke membisikkan suara husky-nya ke telinga Naruto yang menurutnya bau.

"Kalau kau idiot seperti ini, pasti _seme_-mu merasa kecewa. Malah bukan mustahil kalau kau dihajarnya habis-habisan."

Mulut cerewet Naruto menganga lebar seperti penyanyi seriosa.

Oh, betapa terhiburnya Sasuke melihat ekspresi bodoh si bodoh ini. Andai saja ada Dora*mon di sini, mungkin ia sudah minta kembali ke waktu 5 detik tadi untuk melihat wajah bodoh itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Semoga Er*a-chan tidak marah padaku, kami-sama."

"Er*a tidak nyata, baaakaaaa!"

"Er*a-chan itu nyata, BODOH!"

"Tidak, IDIOT!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

.

.

.

.

"_Ojou-chan_, kau berasal dari mana? Logatmu tidak seperti orang Tokyo kebanyakan."

Nenek pemilik kos-kosan yang ditempati seorang gadis berambut biru sekarang sedang menjamu gadis cantik ini.

"U-um, saya da-dari Kyoto."

"Ooooh… Pantas saja, kau terlihat seperti gadis jepang klasik."

Wajah si gadis menjadi merah.

Nenek itu tertawa melihat gadis yang duduk di depannya ini. "Tenang saja, ojou-chan, aku memujimu. Jarang sekali gadis-gadis jaman sekarang bersikap sopan sepertimu. Kau mengingatkanku pada Yamato Nadeshiko." Sambil meniup-niup teh hijaunya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian si nenek.

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu, ojou-chan. Panggil saja aku Chiyo, atau Chicchan, hahahahahahhahah!" Lawak nenek bernama Chiyo itu. Hinata yang sweatdrop tertawa kecil.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga desu. Mohon bantuannya s-selama saya ada di sini, Chi-Chiyo-baasan."

Chiyo memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Tak lupa juga tepukan hangat yang bersahabat di punggung mungil Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia membalas pelukan Chiyo.

Melepas pelukannya, Chiyo mulai mengangkat koper-koper Hinata yang besar dan berwarna biru tua. Melihat seorang nenek tua –bisa dibilang sudah bungkuk, Hinata buru-buru menghentikan tangan si nenek untuk mengangkat koper-koper besarnya.

"Ch-Chiyo-baasan, tidak perlu! Bi-biar aku saja yang me-mengangkatnya!"

Chiyo cuma menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan ekspresi bosan.

Eh, dia malah terkekeh. Wanita tua yang sudah mengangkat masing-masing koper Hinata di kedua tangannya hanya berkata:

"_Aa, daijoubu da yo_, Hinata-chan. Lagipula, aku adalah mantan _Yakuza_ dulu, kekuatanku tidak tertandingi! Bahkan 'adik-adik'ku memanggilku "_Shiroi Suna_". Bukankah itu hebat? Ahahahhahhahahha!".

_Jadi dia… Seorang Yakuza dulunya?_

"Haruskah aku… me-memanggilmu '_anego'_ daripada _'baa-san_?'" canda Hinata.

Lagi, Chiyo terkekeh.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau, gadis kecil, ahahahahaahahhaahhha!"

"…"

"Aku serius. Kau boleh memanggilku _anego,_ hehehe."

Sambil mengikuti Chiyo menuju kamarnya, Hinata segera menanamkan sesuatu di pikirannya.

Pelajaran pertama Hinata di hari pertama di kos-kosan sewaannya: _**jangan pernah bercanda dengan mantan Yakuza.**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja, berkelahi hanya gara-gara mempermasalahkan ketidak-nyata dan kenyataan sebuah barang."

Perempuan dengan rambut pink ini berkacak pinggang menanggapi sahabaat dan pacarnya ini. Tunggu… pacar? Pacar? Sasuke? Atau Naruto?

"Bukan salahku, Sakura-chan! Si Teme ini yang salah! Masa dia bilang bahwa Er*a-chan tidak nyata?" ucap Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya kearah Sasuke. "Kan Er*a-chan sangat cantik, kau saja kalah, Sakura-chan!".

CTIK

Urat berbentuk jalan simpang empat muncul di dahi lebar Sakura Haruno.

"Hhhh… Naruto, apa perlu aku mengecat rambut ku menjadi merah?" _Tahan emosimu, Sakura…_

Tampaknya gadis ini tidak suka apabila pacarnya itu lebih memilih tokoh anime yang tidak nyata ketimbang dirinya yang nyata dan lebih cantik. Ooooh… ternyata Naruto pacarnya.

_Tahan emos-…_

"Tidak, kalau kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi merah, maka image Er*a-chan akan rusak."

KLIK

Ya! Naruto bodoh! Kau sudah mengaktifkan bom nuklir produksi Haruno Lab.

Merasakan death glare dan aura membunuh dari kekasihnya, Naruto segera menaruh kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya seraya berjalan mundur menjauhi Sakura yang sudah berjalan maju dengan tinju yang sudah dikepal keras-keras sampai jemarinya menjadi berwarna putih.

"Sakura cantik, Sakura pintar, Sakura cool, Saku-…"

BUAAGH!

"SHANNAROOOOO!" ditinjunya wajah Naruto yang bisa dibilang tampan itu. Sementara Sasuke menyengir hebat melihat sahabat –rival-nya itu melayang indah sampai akhirnya wajah bodohnya itu menabrak paving block di depan kampus.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, ma-"

BUGH!

Belum sempat si pirang meminta maaf, pacar brutalnya itu memukul kepala Naruto. "URYAAAAAA! TIDAK ADA MAAF UNTUK ORANG MESUM DAN BAKA SEPERTIMU!"

Sebenarnya sih Sasuke kurang suka –ralat- tidak suka kalau kepala Naruto dipukul terlalu sering. Kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruto?

Tidak, Sasuke hanya tidak mau otak yang beradi di dalam kepala si pirang itu menjadi semakin bodoh. Ia tidak mau menjadi pelarian 'kursus privat'-nya Naruto.

Tapi, melihat pasangan _seme_ dan _uke_ itu menghibur Sasuke selayaknya pasangan lakon yang menghibur penonton.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar kos-nya. Beruntung sekali Hinata dapat kamar bernomor 18, sesuai nomor kesukaanya. Benar-benar lucky!

Dikeluarkannya sebuah bingkai mungil berwarna putih dari tasnya. Bingkai itu berfotokan sebuah keluarga harmonis dengan seorang ayah yang sedang menggendong gadis kecil berambut biru, seorang ibu yang menimang bayi sambil tersenyum hangat, serta anak laki-laki berambut coklat sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah suami-istri tersebut.

Jari tangan Hinata menyentuh bagian depan foto itu sambil tersenyum sedih. Bisa diingatnya dengan jelas berbagai kenangan indah keluarga yang 'pernah' harmonis itu.

.

.

.

_Sebuah taman ala jepang yang indah dan rapi. Dikelilingi bunga iris jepang dan kolam ikan koi berhiaskan kerikil ab-abu di sekitarnya. _

_Mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam kolam, Hinata memandangi ikan-ikan koi yang berwarna orange dan putih. Salah satu ikan koi itu menarik perhatian Hinata._

_Koi itu berwarna hitam, dan di dekat kedua matanya ada bintik merah terang yang lucu._

"_Kau sedang apa, Hinata-chan?" seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan maa peraknya itu datang menghampiri Hinata dari belakang. Alhasil, gadis kecil yang tengah jongkok ini terjatuh ke dalam kolam ikan koi._

"_HINATA!"_

"_Huwaaaaa! Nii-chan jahat! Okaa-saaaaan! HUWAAAAAAA!"_

_Tangisan Hinata semakin nyaring. Mendengar ribut-ribut di taman, Hiashi dan istrinya segera mendatangi asal suara terkejutnya Hiashi dan sang istri melihat anak perempuan mereka yang manis kini sedang basah kuyup sambil menangis._

_Di atas kepala Hinata, ada bungai teratai yang menutupi kepala Hinata seperti poninya. Dan, tak ketinggalan juga bunga teratai yang sedang mekar-mekarnya membuat Hinata terlihat sangan lucu._

_Hiashi tersenyum sambil mengangkat Hinata dari kolam. Sang ibu pun menasehati anak lelaki itu dengan lembut. Bayi yang berada di gendongan wanita itu juga tertawa riang saat keluarganya berkumpul seperti ini._

.

.

Merasa membuang waktu, Hinata segera melanjutkan beres-beres. Mungkin barang-barang Hinata yang lain akan sampai besok pagi. Sekarang ini, hanya ada futon, kulkas, dan kotatsu di ruang tamunya.

Mungkin ia akan makan malam bersama Chiyo-baasan saja, berhubung belum ada makanan yang mengisi kulkas kosong miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, class. Enough for today, I hope you could do some research for additional score in your report card. Especially you, Naruto."

"E-eh? Errr… yes, absolutely, sir!"

"Do you know what I'm talking about, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Of course, sir!"

Sasuke sudah bisa melihat tangan Naruto yang mulai berkeringat, begitu juga dengan dahinya. Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto pasti tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kakashi, guru bahasa inggris mereka.

"Tell me, then., What I was talking about?'

Bingo! Perkiraan Sasuke benar. Oh, betapa ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang menderita itu. Wajah bodohnya itu hampir menyamai wajah bodoh Nobi*a Nobi.

Kakashi menghela napas, wajahnya yang ditutupi masker itu terlihat lelah. Tentu saja, guru manapun yang masuk mengajar, pasti merasa lelah menghadapi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan si Kakashi itu! Hanya karena aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya, dia langsung menyuruhku membersihkan toilet laki-laki!"

"Heh, makanya jangan melamun. Sudah tahu kapasitas otakmu cuma 2 gigabyte, kau masih berusaha memenuhinya."

"Aku ingin rasanya membunuhmu, TEME." Naruto menekankan kata-katanya dengan penuh dendam.

Sasuke yang merasakan Naruto yang mulai marah, segera menyiapkan kartu as terbaiknya. "Kalau kau membunuhku, siap-siap saja Sakura membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun juga, _cinta pertama _tidak bisa hilang begitu saja."

Ya, Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura. Sudah 10 tahun Sakura mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dari umur 9 tahun. Kini, umurnya sudah 20 tahun. Baru tahun lalu Sakura dan Naruto jadian. Sepertinya sih Sakura sudah menyadari cintanya yang akan selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"_TEMEEEE_!"

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Chiyo-baa, ada makanan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam memasuki rumah nenek Chiyo tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli, toh sudah 2 tahun ia tinggal di kos-kosan ini.

Menunggu respon yang tidak kunjung datang, langsung saja Sasuke memasuki dapur nenek Chiyo. Segera saja Sasuke membuka kulkas, dengan harapan mencari makanan yang dapat ia makan untuk memenuhi rengekan perutnya yang mulai merengek nyaring.

"Heh, lucky me. Beberapa _onigiri._"

Sasuke segera memanaskan onigiri itu di dalam microwave yang terletak di atas meja makan. Sembari menunggu onigiri-nya panas, pemuda ini menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya sambil membuka G*ogle lewat i-Phone kesayangannya.

Seketika, matanya Sasuke terbelalak melihat artikel di Go*gle setelah ia menaruh kalimat "_Miku*u A*ahina doujinshi free read"_.

Be… begitu banyak artikel yang memuat tentang tokoh kesayangannya! Tidak menunda-nunda waktu, Sasuke segera meng-klik artikel itu. Hohoo… si pangeran Uchiha ini tampaknya sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, terbukti dari darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

TING

Microwave bermerek Philips itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memanaskan makanan Sasuke.

"Cih. Mengganggu."

Tapi mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengambil onigiri itu. Kalau tidak, sayonara kepada hidup sehat 5 sempurna miliknya yang ia bangga-banggakan.

Begitu akan mengambil piring, Sasuke melihat notes kecil berwarna pink dengan gambar-gambar yang cute.

_Kalau kau mengambil makanan, tolong buatkan makanan lebih, Hinata-chan akan datang meminta makan malam_

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke memandangi nama asing yang tertera di kertas itu. Setahunya, tidak ada orang bernama Hinata di daerah kos-kosan milik Chiyo-baa. Yang ada hanyalah Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Gaara.

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka kulkas untuk menyiapkan makanan lebih, pintu rumah itu sudah diketuk. "Chi-Chiyo-baasan, i-ini Hinata…".

_Keh, tampaknya gadis bernama Hinata itu sudah datang. _Pikir Sasuke. Barangkali Hinata hanyalah seorang perempuan jelek, gendut yang pasti bakalan nge-fans pada dirinya.

Sebelum buka pintu, tidak lupa Sasuke mengelap darah yang mengalir deras dari hidung mancung seperti porselen itu.

Dibukanya pintu kayu yang kelihatan masih baru itu.

DEG

Terkejutlah Sasuke saat mendapati seorang gadis yang cantik, langsing, manis, mungil, dan… bohay? Belum lagi gadis ini memakai pakaian yang umumnya tidak pantas dipakai untuk perempuan dengan tubuh sepertinya!

Jika dilihat dari mata orang normal, Hinata hanya memakai pakaian normal seperti wanita pada umumnya. Rok selutut berwarna hitam dengan atasan berwarna putih yang tangannya menggembung dan kerahnya yang lebar memperlihatkan sedikit bagian pundak Hinata yang mulus.

Tapi di mata si mesum –yang anehnya tampan ini, pakaian yang dipakai Hinata ini terasa vulgar! Bagaimana tidak, dia seperti memperlihatkan bagian pundaknya kepada Sasuke! Belum lagi leher putih mulus itu!

"Erm… K-kau s-s-siapa?" Tanya gadis cantik bernama Hinata ini pada Sasuke. Hinata lupa, sebelum menanyakan nama orang, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku… Hi-Hinata Hyuuga dari k-k-kamar 18. _Yo-yoroshiku_!"

Lah, memang pada dasarnya si cakep ini omes, ia cuma bisa menatapi Hinata sambili bermimis-mimisan ria. "Sasuke Uchiha. Kamar 19."

"O-oh…"

5

4

3

2

1

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke, segera menggampar pipi si cakep.

"KYAAAA! HENTAI OTOKO!"

Ups, sepertinya perjalanan Sasuke yang memiliki tetangga baru yang cantik akan penuh dengan kerikil.

Ganbatte, Sasuke!

.

.

.

_**Sementara di tempat tukang pijit…**_

"ITTAII!"

Terlihat seorang nenek dengan satu cepol di atas kepalanya sedang dipijit pinggangnya yang keseleo.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengangkat koper itu sendirian…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

_**Review yaaa! Jangan lupa :D**_

_**Sekali lagi, review **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maaf gak bisa update cepat-cepat ya minna-san…**_

_**Biasa, alasan favorit nomor satu: SIBUK**_

_**Oke, mari bales review-review dari un-log in readers :D**_

_N: terima kasih review-nya~ Sasu OOC banget yaa?_

_Arigatou: terima kasih review-nya~ maaf gak update kilat gomen…_

_Nabila: terima kasih review-nya~ biasa deh, SIBUK. Hehehehehe :D ihiy, jadi malu xD_

_**Untuk para log-in readers, hontou ni arigatou na~**_

_**Oke, kita langsung aja yaa**_

_**Naruto is not mine, it's Masashi Kishimoto sensei's.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tetangga Cantik

"Teme, muka gantengmu kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"SASUKE UCHIHA KENA BOGEM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"URUSAI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang manusia.

Satu perempuan, yang satunya lagi laki-laki.

Mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hati kita berdebar kencang karena kedekatan dua insan itu yang melebihi batas kesopanan pada umumnya.

Kulit menyentuh kulit…

Mata bertemu mata…

Lutut bersentuh paha…

Dan…

.

Plester luka menempel di kulit.

.

Yah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu, dua insan ini bukanlah sepasang kekasih maupun suami-istri. Bukan juga pasangan inses!

Dua orang manusia yang tadi _hampir _menjadi objek pemikiran yang tidak-tidak, ternyata sedang menempelkan plester luka jumbo di pipi laki-laki.

Memang sih, posisi duduk mereka bikin yang melihat (baca: membaca) jadi omes sendiri. Habisnya… si perempuan duduk di atas sofa diantara kedua lutut si laki-laki yang sebelah menyentuh lantai, sebelah di atas sofa –tepat disamping kaki perempuan-.

Kulit menyentuh kulit? Itu maksudnya karena kulit jemari si perempuan bersentuhan dengan tulang pipi –yang konon sudah memar- untuk menempelkan plester luka.

Mata bertemu mata? Ya iyalah… kalau wajahnya gak saling berhadapan, gimana mau ngelihat si pasien? Walaupun perempuannya tampak malu-malu. Tqpi kayaknya si pasien enjoy-enjoy aja tuh tulang pipinya dipegang sama si cantik.

"I-ini salahmu, U-Uchiha-san…"

"Kenapa aku yang salah? Heh, dasar wanita."

Menjauhkan dirinya dari si pria mesum, Hinata berusaha melototkan mata perak-keunguan miliknya ke mata hitam sehitam-hitamnya arang punya Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Hinata gak bisa melotot… jadinya yah seperti orang sakit mata gitu.

"K-kalau saja k-kau tidak… Me-… melihatku seperti o-orang mesum, mungkin aku ti-tidak akan m-meninjumu,"

Membenarkan posisi duduk, Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kearah Hinata yang masih duduk diatas sofa. Tatapan mata tajam Sasuke menatap mata lembut Hinata.

Semakin lama semakin dekat…

Yaelah, saking terlalu malunya, si Hinata gak berani kalau ditatapi oleh orang ganteng –biarpun mesum- seperti Sasuke. Gak usah jauh-jauh ke Sasuke, ditatapi sama penjual udon di depan kos-kosan yang ganteng itu aja Hinata gak berani. Padahal tingkat kegantengan si paman penjual udon masih sebatas Shini*hi Ch*aki dari anime No*ame Ca*tabile.

Lah, apalagi Sasuke yang gantengnya seperti pedophile dari anime Kur*shitsuji; Se*astian Micha*lis?

Wow, sudah pasti Hinata 100% TIDAK BERANI. Atau malu deh, pendek kata nya.

*gasp*

Dun dun dun!

Tanpa Hinata menyadari, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. Dengan suara nge-bass nan sexy nan hot punya Sasuke, mas omes ini membisikkan sebuah kata-kata yang berhasil membuat hati malang Hinata sukses loncat kabur karena gak tahan sama pheromone-nya Sasuke.

"Kamu gadis mesum ya. Tidak baik loh, kalau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

.

.

.

.

.

"He? Mana Hinata-chan? Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil beberapa onigiri di kulkas."

Ternyata si yakuza tua –ralat- yakuza awet muda sudah kembali dari panti pijit. Kalau tadi sore jalannya masih bungkuk, maka sekarang sudah tegak seperti tiang listrik di dekat simpang jalan.

Di ruang tamu ini, cuma terlihat Sasuke yang santai-santai sambil memanjakan kakinya di meja tamu. Tak lupa juga kaleng bir dingin yang ditemani onigiri.

"Mana kutahu,"

Ya iyalah, masa sih Sasuke mau bilang ke chiyo-baasan kalau Hinata tadi langsung pergi meninggalkannya setelah melukai '_harga diri' _Sasuke yang tinggi seperti gedung WTC itu?

.

"Kamu gadis mesum, ya. Tidak baik, loh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

Lagi-lagi langkah salah dari Sasuke!

Muka boleh cakep, badan boleh atletis, tapi otaknya jangan mesum! Kalau mesum, perempuan manapun nanti menjauh! Eh, tapi kalau untuk Sasuke sih, asalkan mesumnya sama lawan jenis, pasti fangirls-nya mau-mau aja tuh.

Tapi Hinata tidak!

Dengan kakinya yang kuat setelah berlatih karate selama bertahun-tahun, langsung aja si Hinata nendang 'barang' Sasuke!

DUAKH!

"HENTAI OTOKOOOO!"

Auuuuuuuw! Bisa kita bayangkan betapa sakitnya si Sasuke '_kecil'_! Sambil meringis kesakitan, Sasuke cepat-cepat memberikan pelototan matanya yang terkenal mematikan dan berbisa itu kepada Hinata.

Tapi sayang, orang yang bersangkutan sudah pergi lari terbirit-birit kaya' dikejar maling uang.

Emangnya Hinata kira Sasuke tuh Suigetsu Houzuki, apa? Itu loh, si tukang nyolong uang bank kepunyaan daddy-nya Karin. Dan kabarnya, sampai sekarang Suigetsu belum juga ketangkep. Wah, harusnya Sasuke jadi polisi, supaya Hinata bisa bedain mana yang tukang rampok, mana yang anak kuliahan yang ganteng, keren, jenius seperti Sasuke.

"Chikuso!"

.

Udah deh, daripada Chiyo kena death-glare punya Sasuke, mendingan diam aja. Toh, sambil liatin brondong cakep nggak ada salahnya. Biar sudah tua, Chiyo masih berjiwa anak muda! Buktinya aja tadi dia bukannya pergi ke panti pijit tradisional! Dia pergi ke tempat refleksi mahal sambil luluran. Wow, tidak heran rasanya kalau kulitnya masih aja lembut seperti kain yang sudah diseterika.

"Chiyo-baa, si Hyuuga itu berasal dari mana?"

Aduh! Si brondong pujaan hati Chiyo malah jatuh hati sama gadis muda yang masih jauh dari kata cantik kalau disandingkan dengan dirinya! "Kyoto. Kenapa? Kau jatuh hati padanya?".

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan ngawur Chiyo-baa, Sasuke langsung mendecih nyaring. "Yang benar saja!". Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke tidak usah lagi repot-repot menyanggah.

Tuh, pipinya rada-rada merah. Aaduuuuh! Kalau aja Chiyo masih muda, mungkin dia langsung meluk-meluk dan cium-cium Sasuke tanpa ampun. Tapi untung aj Chiyo udah tua. Kalau nggak, kasihan Sasuke…

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi jam 5, Hinata sudah bangun. Langsung aja melakukan ritual paginya. Habis mandi dan gosok gigi, Hinata meditasi sebentar. Biar gini-gini, Hinata juga belajar aikido! Wow, keluarga Hyuuga memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Setelah meditfasi selama 30 menit, Hinata langsung bikin sarapan. Terima kasih sama Chiyobaa-san yang sudah membelikan Hinata roti, telur, selai, serta sayur-sayuran dan susu sapi vanilla kesukaan Hinata. Tanpa basa-basi dengan perutnya, Hinata segera bikin roti sandwich yang dikasih ekstra tomat. Kan, Hinata harus banyak makan makanan yang mengandung vitamin c, supaya percaya diri.

Vitamin c?

Okay, just let it slide…

Kepala Hinata penuh dengan bayangan kejadian tadi malam. Penuuuuh banget, sampai rasanya mau meledak aja. Sebenarnya dia bukannya marah, tapi dia malu. BENAR-BENAR, AMAT SANGAT MALU gara-gara Sasuke yang berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Kenapa sih suaranya Sasuke harus se-sexy itu? Sudah nge-bass, serak-serak gimana, gitu… aduh, Hinata bener-bener jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak waktu denger suaranya Sasuke.

_Andaikan saja dia menggigit pelan daun telinga-…_

Yah! Hinata langsung merona sendiri. Sebelum pikirannya jadi kotor, lebih baik dia buang jauh-jauh pikiran gak jelas di pagi hari.

Kalau cuma karena malu lalu menendang _property _punya laki-laki, mungkin keterlaluan kali ya… kalau begitu, Hinata lebih baik minta maaf.

Oh iya ya! Sasuke kan anak kuliahan tuh, berarti boleh dong kalau memberi beberapa sandwich?

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda sedang tertidur nyenyak sambil berkelumbun di dalam selimut. AC yang sudah disetel supaya mati jam 6 pagi itu ternyata masih berjalan, sampai-sampai oemuda rambut ayam ini malas bangun dari ranjangnya.

Masih berkelut di dunia mimpi, alarm hape canggih punya Sasuke sudah berbunyi nyaring pertanda sudah jam 6. Dengan malas, Sasuke memencet pelan layar iPhone miliknya supaya alarmnya berhenti berbunyi.

Ya ampun, masih enak tidur, eh tahu-tahu pintu kos-kosan sudah diketuk sama orang. Dengan menggerutu sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju arah pintu.

Tampaknya Sasuke melupakan sesuatu… hmmm…

Entah apa kejadian bagus yang akan menimpa Sasuke hari ini, baru bangun tidur aja sudah ada si cantik yang jadi pujaan hati Sasuke. Yup, si gadis pemalu A.K.A Hinata Hyuuga sudah berada di depan pintuya sambil membawa keranjang bertutupkan serbet merah tartan.

"Eh… Umm… A-ano, ini ada s-sandwich untukmu, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke yang semula Cuma nongolin kepalanya, kini langsung cepat-cepat membuka pintu lebar-lebar sambil masang tampang cool kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba, muka sang dewi pujaan langsung memerah dengan hebatnya. Padahal ngomong aja belum, lah kok sudah malu-malu?

Sambil memalingkan muka dari Sasuke, akhirnya dia buka mulut lagi. "K-kau… b-bertelanjang dada, U-Uchiha… -san," untung aja Hinata ngomong begitu! Kalau Sasuke tetap nggak pakai bajunya, bisa-bisa cewek-cewek yang doyan merhatiin Sasuke tiap pagi di depan kos-kosan langsung nerjang!

Yokatta…

Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming dari bingkai pintu yang ia senderi. "Kau menyuruhku memakai baju?" Ucap Sasuke. Masih tersipu-sipu, Hinata kembali menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melirik kearah dada bidang milik Sasuke yang dipadu dengan six-pack abs miliknya. Kalau boleh mimisan, mungkin Hinata mau mimisan aja kali ya.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula kau tidak akan menerjangku hanya karena mellihat dadaku kan?"

Masih ber-blushing ria, Hinata cuma bisa bilang: "I-iya… t-tentu saja."

_Aku ingin menerjangmu, Sasuke Uchiha! _Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Asalkan Sasuke nggak tahu, sudah aman.

"Omong-omong, a-aku membuatkanmu sandwich s-sebagai permintaan m-maafku t-tentang kejadian… y-yang kemarin… aku… a-aku spontan m-menendangmu,"

Sasuke cuma diam mendengarkan. Air wajahnya yang semula hangat-hangat saja, langsung berubah menjadi jahil.

"K-karena itu… Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san." Hinata pun membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Karena merasa tak enak, Sasuke memintanya untuk kembali menegakkna badannya. Akhirnya Hinata menegakkan badannya dan menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

Seraya mengambil keranjang sandwich dari tangan Hinata, Sasuke mencium gemas pipi merah Hinata itu sampai kepala Hinata harus dipegang Sasuke supaya tidak jatuh karena ciuman kuatnya itu.

Wow! Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, bahkan hampir menyerupai bbuuah tomat yang notabene adalah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Karena tomat yan ia sukai mirip Hinata, Sasuke kembali menciumi pipi Hinata dengan gemasnya.

Lagi asik-asik menciumi, yang diciumi tidak merespon sama sekali.

Dan ternyata, Hinata pingsan!

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata kedatangan sang dewi di pagi hari bukan membawa keberuntungan untuk Sasuke. Tuh, liat aja wajahnya. Lagi-lagi pipinya harus ditutupi dengan kapas yang ditempeli hansaplast supaya nggak jatuh.

Alasannya?

Karena setelah Hinata sadar tadi, Sasuke dengan sangat dekat menaruh wajahnya di depan wajah Hinata yang otomatis kaget dan menonjok wajah rupawannya itu.

Kalau selalu kena tonjok gini sih, bisa-bisa hilang predikatnya sebagai cowok ganteng di kampus.

Masih melayang-layang pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar merangkul oundak Sasuke dengan seenaknya. Belum lagi suara ceria yang membuat sakit telinganya.

"Yo, Teme!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab sapaan Naruto, pemuda berambut jabrik itu sudah mengernyitkan matanya yang memperhatikan pipi Sasuke. Terkekeh pelan, Naruto melepas rangkulannya.

"Teme, muka gantengmu kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Akhirnya, tawa Naruto meledak sampai terdenganr seisi kampus. Memegang perutnya, Naruto tertawa sekencang-kencangnya hingga air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk jung mata.

"SASUKE UCHIHA KENA BOGEM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Urat simpang empat langsung muncul di jidat Sasuke. Menjitak kepala Naruto, Sasuke pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mengalahkan tawa nyaring milik Naruto.

"URUSAI!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Di kantor Kepala Universitas Tokyo**_

"Baiklah, kau ingin mengambil jurusan apa?" ucap seorang wanita pirang dengan berdada besar.

"Fakultas Hukum, Tsunade-san."

Sambil membaca formulir milik gadis yang sedang duduk di depan mejanya dari 1 jam yang lalu, akhirnya wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah lulus tes masuk kemarin, kurasa tidak ada salahnya gadis pandai sepertimu berada di sini.".

Mendengar ucapan itu, gadis ini langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Arigatou, Tsunade-san!"

"Selamat datang di Universitas Tokyo, Hinata Hyuuga-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~**_

_**Bagaimana? Sudah ada adegan kissing-nya walaupun cuma di pipi sih, hehehehehe… sebagai bocoran,untuk di chapter berikutnya bakalan ada adegan kissing yang lain, jadi lebih baik review yang banyak kalau mau baca! Hehehehehe **_

_**Oh iya, terima kasih kepada para Log-in readers atas review-nya, M(_ _)M**_

_**Sekali lagi, REVIEW **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**O genki desu ka, minna-san? (^.^)/**_

_**Sudah ter-update cepet kan? Kurang cepet? Waduuh…**_

_**Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada reviewer yang sudah log-in, hehehe. Untuk balasan review dari un-log in, Natsu balas di akhir cerita.**_

_**Warning: adegan kissing, dan juga sedikit adegan lime (belum bisa dibilang lime. Anak berumur 14 tahun masih bisa baca kok, jadi yah… masih aman! Baca aja deh :S)**_

_**Okeh, tanpa banyak curcol, kita langsung aja.**_

_**Naruto is not mine, its's Masashi Kishimoto sensei's.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tetangga Cantik

"_Kau cantik sekali, aku jadi suka."_

"_I-iya da! Dame yo!"_

"_Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, ojou-chan, hehehehehe…"_

"_Ss… Sasu-… -hiks SASUKE-KUN! TASUKETE!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang hewan tidak akan mentolerir hewan manapun yang mengincar mangsa yang telah ia buru terlebih dahulu.

Begitu juga dengan makhluk yang bernama _perempuan_.

Kalau sudah menganggap mangsa itu miliknya, maka jangan harap bakalan diberi ke perempuan lain. Kalau perempuan lain masih nekat mau ngambil juga, bisa dipastiin akan terjadi perkelahian besar-besaran memperebutkan si cowok idaman.

Perjuangan perempuan yang disebutkan di atas sama dengan perempuan yang lagi duduk di dalam kegelapan malam menunggu kelelawar dan burung hantu keluar. Wow, horror ya? Tapi walaupun dibilangin horror atau semacemnya, perempuan ini gak berkutik. Dia cuma diam sambil natepin mangkok nasi yang ada di depannya sambil megang sumpit.

Apakah perempuan ini mau melakukan telekinesis?

Ohoo… tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini. Lagian, gadis ini cuma mau makan malam kok. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau caranya ngegenggam sumpit sampai segitunya sih bukan berarti mau makan!

Ojou-chan… awas sumpitnya patah!

KRAK!

Tuh kan bener, sumpitnya si neng patah gara-gara terlalu diremes kuat-kuat.

Tapi gadis ini tidak peduli! Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah kejadian _tadi pagi. _Bagaimana bisa sih, lelaki pujaannya selama 3 tahun berturut-turut malah nyium cewek lain di depan matanya?

Kalau cium biasa aja sudah marah, apalagi _ini? _Masa cowok itu mencium mesra –penuh nafsu- si cewek berambut biru itu?

"Sasuke-kun itu milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dari tanganku!"

Terbakar api cemburu, gadis ini menelepon seseorang dari hape Blackberry Torch andalannya. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan jemari-jemarinya ke keypad malang itu kuat-kuat. Kalau aja gak emosi, mungkin hape ini gak akan dia perlakukan dengan kasar.

Diketiknya huruf S dan menggeser track pad sampai ia mendapatkan nama yang ia cari-cari. Akhirnya setelah ketemu, cepat-cepat diteleponnya kontak tersebut.

Dari saluran seberang, terdengar bunyi para lelaki yang tertawa dan tentu saja jawaban dari si pemilik nomor yang ditelepon. Dengan suara serak khas milik si penerima, ia menjawab kasar si gadis ang menelepon.

"Apa maumu lagi, heh?"

Mendecih kesal, perempuan itu membanting sumpit malang yang sudah terbelah jadi dua bagian. "Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu, BAKA?". Menghela nafasnya, si gadis kembali bersuara, "Datang ke sini. Cepat. Aku butuh bantuanmu dalam hal yanag satu ini".

"Hei bodoh, aku masih dikejar polisi! Kalau aku tertangkap gimana?"

Menyibakkan rambutnya yang tak terlihat warna apakah itu –karena kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti ruang tempat gadis ini berada sekarang-. "Cepat datang sajalah, kalau soal itu biar aku yang urus." Tampaknya gadis ini benar-benar memerlukan bantuan sang lelaki misterius itu.

"Heh, terserahlah. 30 menit lagi aku ke sana."

"Ck! Cepatlah!"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, sang lelaki misterius sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Tidak terasa, hujan mulai mengguyur dengan derasnya. Mungkin si gadis tidak sadar karena terlalu focus pada pembicaraannya.

"Tunggu pembalasanku karena sudah merebut Sasuke-kun dari tangannku!"

Seraya menyebutkan kalimat itu, petir dan kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan seramnya. Saat cahaya kilat masuk lewat jendela, bisa kita terlihat rambut merah sepinggang yang dibiarkan terurai berantakan gaya Harajuku.

Siapakah gadis ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Malam-malam jam 10.30, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu luar kos-kosan milik Karin. Si cewek tajir yang bank punya daddy-nya kecolongan waktu itu. Untung aja mommy-nya Karin masih punya butik baju terkenal. Kalau gak, uda kere deh mereka sekarang.

Tersenyum licik melihat arah jam yang tergeletak di samping ranjangnya, Karin membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Bisa dipastikan kalau _Karin adalah anak baik_. Tuh, tamunya yang kebasahan aja sudah disiapin handuk sama coklat panas di coffee table yang warnanya hampir mirip sama rambut Karin.

"Jadi apa maumu?"

Sang tamu yang dipersilahkan masuk tadi tersenyum nakal menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam yang seperti ikan hiu. Rambutnya yang gondrong keperak-perakan lumayan menambah tampilan menyeramkan pria itu.

"Setidaknya lap air hujan yang menempel dan minumlah coklat panas itu. Aku sudah berbaik hati membuatkannya, _baka._"

Setelah mengeringkan rambut, ia melepaskan kaos turtle neck yang sedang ia pakai dan mengeringkan air hujan yang bertengger di bahu, punggung dan dadanya. Karin yang gak ngiler litany Cuma menunggu sampai si laki-laki serem benar-benar kering dari kebasahan.

Seraya menaruh bibir gelas di dekat bibirnya, si lelaki terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak menaruh racun apapun, kan?". Mendengar ucapan itu, Karin langsung menjontos pundak lelaki.

"_Ittai_! Apa-apaan sih? Nanti coklatnya tumpah, bodoh!"

"Ya cepat diminum, lah _baka!_"

Meminum habis coklat panas itu dalam satu tegukan, lelaki itu langsung menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa empuk berwarna hitam milik Karin. "Cepat katakan apa maumu, _hentai-onna._"

Mengacuhkan kata-kata si lelaki, Karin cuma duduk di samping si lelaki dan menggigit pelan daun telinga orang di sampingnya. Memang dasar yang namanya lelaki, kalau di dekati cewek mau-mau aja.

"Beri pelajaran gadis berambut biru di kamar 18. Bisa kan?" Rupanya Karin sudah punya foto Hinata! Ya langsung aja diberikannya sama si _pembunuh _bayaran ini.

"Sayang sekali kalau aku harus member pelajaran pada gadis ini. dia cantik. Lebih cantik ketimbang dirimu. Pantas saja si Uchiha itu mau-mau saja direbut dari tanganmu."

Tidak membalas perkataannya, Karin Cuma mendecih seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher si lawan jenis.

Sambil menciumi ringan leher Karin, lelaki ini kembali menampilkan senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Kapan?". Tangannya mulai mengelus-elus perlahan rambut merah cherry milik Karin. Posisi duduk mereka juga sudah berubah. Dari yang awalnya duduk bersebelahan, kini si lelaki menindih Karin yang sedang berada di bawahnya.

"Secepat mungkin kalau bisa. Dia sudah mencuri Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun juga menciumnya. Kok dia mau sih! Pokoknya secepat mungkin ya?"

Belum menjawab permintaan tolong –atau lebih tepat disebut perintah, lelaki ini mengunci bibir mungil Karin dengan bibirnya dalam ciuman yang panas. Mengadu bibir satu sama lain, Karin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut lelaki misterius ini.

Loh? Bukannya Karin suka Sasuke? Yah, kalau Karin sih siapapun boleh, asalkan Sasuke-kun tetap yang utama! Kalau belum dapat, sama yang lain dulu. Kalau sudah dapat, _sayonara _kepada cowok-cowok lain!

Melepaskan ciumannya, Karin tersengal-sengal bernafas karena ciuman yang tadi. "Se… -hosh secepat mung… -hosh- kin!"

Menganggukkan kepalanya, si lelaki menaruh bibirnya di tempat yang sama 5 detik yang lalu. Rintihan pelan dengan nafas panas meninggalkan bibir merah berlipstiknya.

"Su-Suigetsu… Ngh…"

Malam kembali melanjutkan jadwalnya. Begitu juga kedua orang tadi. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan rahasia milik mereka berdua tanpa ada yang tahu. Cuma bulan dan tetesan sisa air hujan yang tahu. Oh, gak ketinggalan si _author _juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 orang sedang berjalan di depan halaman kampus… 2 orang bodoh, 1 orang pintar. Eh salah, 2 orang pintar, 1 orang bodoh. Ada lelaki berambut kuning seperti duren, ada cewek berambut permen karet, gak ketinggalan juga lelaki berambut ayam yang menenteng map hitamnya.

"Sasuke, kudengar di jurusanmu ada anak baru. Kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

Semakin merasa terganggu dengan dua orang cerewet di sampingnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke cuma pulang, baca doujinshi, makan, mandi, tidur. Gak ketinggalan juga mikirin Hinata selama 30 menit sebelum tidur. Kan mikirin Hinata tuh seperti lagu nina bobok buat Sasuke. Bikin tenang, bikin hati damai, bikin-…

"Hei, _teme. _Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mana kutahu, _dobe_."

Kalau sudah begini, tandanya Sasuke sudah malas ngelanjutin obrolan mereka. Ya sudah deh, Naruto diam aja, daripada kena imbasnya. _Silent is gold_.

Oke, sudah saatnya trio kwek-kwek harus berpisah. Naruto ke gedung jurusan Arsitektur bareng Sakura, tinggal Sasuke sendiri yang terpisah. Kan Sasuke anak Hukum jadi ngapain coba dia mau ngekor sama teman-temannya ke gedung arsitek? Kan gak lucu…

Begitu ia sampai di depan ruang kelas, kembali tercium wangi yang pernah ia cium di kereta beberapa hari yang lalu. Wangi lavender dan vanilla! Wangi yang sama saat ia berdekatan dengan Hinata!

_Jangan-jangan dia ada di sini?_

Seperti bintang film yang lagi acting ketakutan, Sasuke membuka pelan-pelan pintu geser kelasnya itu. Horror ya? Padahal yang bakalan dilihat Sasuke nanti bukan hantu kok.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung si cakep Uchiha ini tiba-tiba berdebar. Kalau jantungnya berdebar-debar gini sih, berarti si pujaan hati memang ada di dalam kelas ini! _Tapi… apa yang dilakukannya di sini?_ Tanpa banyak perdebatan lagi di otaknya, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kelasnya itu dengan tampang serius!

ZRAAAAK

Entah harus dibilang apa Sasuke ini. bodoh atau pintar? Padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke selalu mengeluhkan para fangirl-nya yang selalu ngenganggu dia. Padahal dia gak bikin sesuatu yang heboh kok!

Nah ini dia yang harus dibilang bodoh. Sasuke membuka pintu geser dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai orang sekelas pada terkejut. Lalu, pas terbuka pintu geser itu, menampilkan wajah serius sang Sasuke Uchiha! Siapa sih yang gak langsung jatuh hati klepek-klepek lihat pemandangan seperti itu?

Taraaah! Benar dugaan Sasuke, si pujaan hati sudah berdiri dengan segala keindahannya di depan mata Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hinata gimana reaksinya?

Sama kaya' Sasuke. Tapi bedanya, rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke kan gak ada rona merah. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa fangirls Sasuke di kelas langsung ileran dan _nerjang_ si ganteng! Padahal kan yang mau _nerjang _Sasuke tuh Hinata…

Okay, back to the story~

Sekarang ini, Hinata cuma pake baju sederhana. Cuma tank-top hitam yang ditutupin sama cardigan pink muda, sama rok hitam 15 cm dibawah lutut yang jatuh dengan indahnya. Karna kulit Hinata putih mulus, jadinya cardigan pink dan rok hitam itu bener-bener sedap dipandang mata!

Bayangin deh, terbang sampai ke langit keberapakah Sasuke begitu mendapati pujaan hatinya yang sudah ada di depan matanya? Di kampusnya, lagi! Oh _kami-sama… _saat ini juga, Sasuke rela pergi ke kuil ngasih uang di tempat doa sebanyak 5.000 yen. Kan keluarga Sasuke kaya, jadi kalau cuma ngebuang 5.000 yen sih gak ada masalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu! Akhirnya jam pulang sudah tiba. Karena Sasuke sudah sekelas sama Hinata, bisa dong kalau pulang bareng? Kesempatan emas untuk pedekate! Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke sudah di samping Hinata sambil masang tampang _cool._ Padahal hatinya sudah jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

Tapi yang namanya Uchiha, sudah aturan harus jadi _cool._ Kalau gak _cool,_ bukan Uchiha namanya.

"Hyuuga. Kuantar pulang."

Hinata yang lagi beres-beres peralatan menulis dan buku-buku, jadi kaget. Ngapain, coba si Uchiha mesum itu mau ngantar pulang Hinata? Jangan-jangan… Sasuke gak akan mengapa-apakan dirinya kan? Atau mungkin Sasuke mau mengajaknya kencan?

_Mau sih, tapi malu…_

"E-eh? Tidak perlu, U-Uchiha-san."

"Tch. Tidak usah cerewet."

Ya sudah deh, kalau Sasuke bilang begitu. Gak usah ngelawan, daripada ujung-ujungnya dihadiahi death-glare andalan. Padahal tanpa perlu repot-repot dikasih hadiah death glare—pun author mau pulang bareng Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke suka-nya sama Hinata, bukan sama author.

Alhasil, Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Hinata supaya dia bisa cepat-cepat pulang bareng dewi pujaannya. Saking gak sabarannya, si Uchiha ganteng yang –diam-diam- otaku ini gak sadar kalalu dia masih menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata di areal kampus yang melarang murid-muridnya bemesraan.

Tuh kan, baru pegangan tangan sampai di luar kelas aja sudah banyak mata yang melihati. Ada pandangan marah Ibiki-sensei yang dikenal karena ke-killer-annya, dan lagi, Ibiki-sensei adalah guru yang sangat mmmenjunjung tinggi aturan.

Lalu ada juga tatapan sinis dan iri dari fangirls Sasuke yang hari ini entah kenapa memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan sama: _We Love Sasuke-kun!_ Dengan corak hati berwarna pink norak yang dihiasi bunga mawar merah.

Tapi biarpun badai tatapan menghadang, Sasuke tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

_Sekali kupegang, tidak akan kulepas._

Tentu saja pendirian itu bukan cuma untuk tangan Hinata, melainkan semuanya. Sampai hati, cinta dan pikiran Hinata pokoknya cuma boleh untuk Sasuke seorang. Tidak ada lelaki lain!

Wah, baru pedekate aja sudah begini. Apalagi pacaran. Menikah malah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei,"

_Out of blue,_ Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan _sexy-_nya.

"Terima kasih sandwich yang tadi pagi. Aku suka. Kau memberikan banyak tomat di sandwich itu."

Hihi, bisa ditebak kalau sekarang wajah Hinata pasti sedang memerah. "Be-benarkah? Aku senang k-kau menyukainya. Kau mau k-kubuatkan… la-lagi?" Hinata mengeluarkan senyuman termanis miliknya. Senyuman murni dari hati kecil yang lembut selembut kulit chiyo-baa.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tuh kan, gara-gara Hinata sih, wajah Sasuke jadi merah banget. Jantungnya aja jadi berdebar jauh lebih kencang dibanding yang tadi pagi. Selamat, Hinata Hyuuga! Kau berhasil menimbulkan rona merah di pipi porcelain Sasuke. Silahkan mengambil hadiah anda di kantor pos terdekat. Pajak ditanggung sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang, Sasuke langsung membungkukkan badannya kearah Hinata yang tingginya sedagu Sasuke.

Dan…

CUP

Sasuke melakukan tidakan berani dan nekat dengan mencium bibir penuh Hinata yang lembut dan empuk seperti permen Yup*. Karena takut nanti terkesan OOC, Sasuke Cuma mengecup pelan. Kalau nanti dia nyosor, bisa-bisa Hinata takut dan langsung menjauh dari Sasuke. _FOREVER!_

Tanpa disadari Hinata dan Sasuke, ada seorang lelaki yang memakai mantel hitam dengan masker biru ala orang flu yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman melihati kedua orang yang dilanda mabuk cinta itu.

"…"

"Aku mau beli sesuatu di minimarket seberang. Kau mau ikut?"

Terdiam seribu kata sambil mengangguk, Hinata gak berani –malu- mau natap mata hitam milik Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar di sini." Kembali ngangguk-ngangguk, Sasuke sudah lari ke minimarket entah beli apa.

Ketika Sasuke sudah hilang dari penglihatan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menggengam tangan Hinata dan berteriak oanik.

"Ojou-san, kau harus menolongku! Kekasihku sedang terluka parah di dekat pohon _ume_ di simpang jalan sebelah! _Onegai!_"

Dasar, karena terlalu baik hati, Hinata mengiyakan permintaan _tolong _dari lelaki misterius yang _berambut perak_ ini. walaupun Hinata sendiri sadar, tidak baik menuruti permintaan orang yang tidak dikenal sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang diceritakan lelaki tdi, Hinata mulai penasaran. Karena tidak ada seorang wanita yang sedang terluka menurut _info _yang dia terima tadi. "Ehm… di mana kekasihmu? A-aku tidak melihatnya." Bukannnya mendapat jawaban, lelaki itu membekap mulut dan hidung Hinata dengan sapu tangan putih.

Sang _karateka _hebat ini mau tak mau kalah terhadap dosis berat obat tidur yang sudah disemprotkan ke sapu tangan. Dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya yang makin kaku. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar habis, Hinata menjatuhkan sebuah parfum lavender di botol kecil dari saku _cardigan-_nya.

Ketika botol itu jatuh, wangi lavender menyeruak dan melingkupi Hinata. "Cih, merepotkan!" saat Hinata telah tertidur, Suigetsu membopong Hinata dan membawa pergi Hinata dari tempat _berbau lavender_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menenteng dua plastic tomat beserta roti dan sayuran lainnya, Sasuke kembali dari minimarket dan mendatangi tempat ia menyuruh Hinata menunggu tadi. Tapi apa yang dia lihat? Tidak ada Hinata di mana-mana sejauh matanya memandang.

"Hei, kau melihat seorang gadis bermata perak di sekitar sini, tidak?"

"Kalau tidak salah dia bersama seorang lelaki berambut perak ke persimpangan jalan yang disebelah. Tempat itu ditandai sebuah pohon _ume_ yang sudah tua."

Langsung melakukan langkah seribu, Sasuke pergi mendatangi tempat yang diberitahukan padanya semenit yang lalu.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju, Sasuke menyadari sebuah botol bulat kecil berbau _lavender _yang sering ia cium dari tubuh Hinata. Memeriksa petunjuk lainnya yang sayangnya tidak ada, Sasuke cuma mengikuti wangi _lavender_ yang kuat tercium di hidungnya.

Sasuke the dog? *ups*…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelan-pelan membuka matanya, Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang dilanda sakit dan pegal. Hendak memijat kepala dan tengkuknya, dia baru sadar kalau kedua tangannya sudah diikat dibelakang kepalanya. Sedangkan kakinya terikat di mata kaki.

"Putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya. Untung saja kau sudah bangun sebelum aku menciummu."

Berusaha memberontak lepas, Suigetsu berjalan ke arahnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Seraya mengelus lembut dari leher ke dagu Hinata, dia tersenyum puas.

"Kulitmu halus sekali ya. Pantas saja si Uchiha itu begitu menginginkanmu daripada Karin. Heh, memang beda kualitas!"

Air mata sudah menggantung, tak sabar menunggu dijatuhkan dari mata besar jernih Hinata. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengikuti pria ini, andai saja dia ikut bersama Sasuke ke minimarket, andai saja…

_Andai saja Uchiha-san menyelamatkanku sekarang juga._

Bersiap-siap memulai _aksinya_, Suigetsu membuka penutup mulut gadis di depannya ini dan mendekati bibir satu sama lain. Ditatapnya mata perak keunguan itu dan dengan nakalnya, tangan Suigetsu mulai menjalari bagian samping tubuh Hinata.

"Kau cantik sekali, aku jadi suka."

Kini, tangan itu sudah berada tepat di bawah dada si gadis.

"_I-iya da! Dame yo!_"

"Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, _ojou-chan_, hehehehehe…"

Mimpi buruk Hinata menjadi kejadian. _Buah _berharga yang selalu ia jaga kini sedang disentuh oleh laki-laki _hentai _yang menculiknya sejam yang lalu. Padahal Hinata selalu menjaga ketat _benda-benda _berharga miliknya yang sudah ia janjikan untuk _future husband _-nya. Tapi kini…

_**Semua itu cuma mimpi!**_

Kini, dirinya harus menerima perlakuan kejam takdir yang memaksanya untuk mengingkari dengan paksa semua janji-janji pada dirinya sendiri. _Hinata Hyuuga, mahasiswi Toko Daigaku telah diketemukan tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah bangunan kosong. Diperkirakan terjadinya pemerkosaan dan-_

Hinata tidak sanggup memikirkan *piiiiip* dan *piiiiiip* yang akan dilakukan si _hentai _ini pada dirinya. Entah kenapa, wajah Sasuke muncul dengan cepat dan tanpa ia sadari sudah berada di pikirannya.

"Ss… Sasu-… -hiks SASUKE-KUN! _**TASUKETE!**__!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC~ **_

_**Sebenarnya Natsu mau ngebalas review dari unlog-in readers, tapi berhubung kepala sudah pusing, ing*s meler-meler gak karuan, jadi terpaksa di chapter depan aja yaa… **_

_**Untung aja fic ini selesai, kalau gak, berabe deh. Untung aja sudah dicicil kerjanya dari seminggu lalu, hehehehe…**_

_**Hontou ni gomen ne~ (ToT)/**_

_**Yosh, silahkan direview.**_


End file.
